LA LEYENDA DEL HIRUKAIND
by supremehunter
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda, que en las montañas vive un monstruo que se convierte en hombre y da caza a las personas de corazón oscuro, a la vez que busca el amor verdadero. Pero eso son solo leyendas ,¿verdad?. (Naruto x Harem) Más información en el primer capítulo
1. Capítulo 1: El nuevo alumno

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo por ahora mi última historia de Naruto,y para mejor sorpresa subiré cuatro capítulos de golpe, disfrutadlo:**

 **LA LEYENDA DEL HIRUKAIND**

Cuenta una leyenda, que en las montañas vive un monstruo que se convierte en hombre y da caza a las personas de corazón oscuro, a la vez que busca el amor verdadero. Pero eso son solo leyendas. Mientras, Naruto Uzumaki, un nuevo estudiante que entra en la academia Konoha traerá curiosidades a cierto grupo de féminas que aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad para estar con el rubio, a la vez que descubren que algunas leyendas… pueden ser muy reales (Naruto x mini Harem, 6 chicas, 3 ya están cogidas)

 **Capítulo 1: El nuevo alumno**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la academia de Konoha donde un grupo de chicas se dirigían a su punto de reunión en la cafetería del instituto, ya que era el recreo. El grupo estaba constituido por dos rubias, una peli rosa, una peli purpura, una morena con dos moños en la cabeza y una peli verde de piel oscura, ellas eran Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Fuu, amigas desde el jardín de infancia

 **Fuu:** Hey chicas, ultima noticia- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas- ha habido otro ataque en las montañas

 **Temari:** ¿Otro?, ¿Cuántos van ya?- preguntó sorprendida

 **Tenten:** Con este ya son 20

 **Ino:** Si que tienen hambre los osos

 **Fuu:** No creo que fuese un oso…

 **Sakura:** Oh vamos Fuu, ¿No me digas que te crees ese cuento del hirukaind?- dijo la peli rosa

 **Fuu:** ¿Y por qué no?, los bosques de esas montañas son muy remotos, podría haber varias especies sin descubrir, ¿Tu qué piensas Hinata?

 **Hinata:** Yo…no estoy segura… podría ser real o un fraude…..-dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

Y así siguieron su charla hasta que sonó el timbre y todas volvieron a clase, donde podían ver a los chicos que les gustaban

Sakura e Ino observaban a Sasuke y a Sai, mientras Temari hablaba con su novio Shikamaru y Neji, el primo de Hinata intentaba ligar con Tenten sin mucho éxito, por su parte Fuu y Hinata no tenían interés en ningún chico, aunque estaban felices por su amiga y la peli verde siempre incitaba a la peli rosa y a la rubia que se lanzaran a por ellos, aunque nunca lo hacían y Tenten simplemente no soportaba al capullo de Neji, no se parecía en nada a su prima

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien alumnos hoy quiero presentaros a un nuevo alumno, por favor pasa- dijo haciendo entrar a un rubio alto, con el pelo salvaje y tres franjas como bigotes en cada mejilla, haciendo que muchas chicas, incluyendo a Fuu y Hinata se les pusiera la cara como un tomate y tuvieran un pensamiento en común

 **Fuu/Hinata:** "Es muy guapo"-pensaron al unísono mientras veían al rubio

 **Kakashi:** Por favor podrías presentarte- dijo amablemente el peli plata

 **Naruto:** Claro, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y seré vuestro nuevo compañero de clase- dijo animadamente

 **Sasuke:** Mmm, solo eres un perdedor Dobe-dijo el Uchiha arrogante

 **Naruto:** Y tú un emo con pelo de mujer- dijo haciendo que la clase se riera, menos Sakura y las fans de Sasuke, haciendo enfadar al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** ¿Quieres pelea Dobe?- dijo furioso el Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Cuando quieras teme-chan- dijo sonriente haciendo reír a la clase, menos a Sakura y las fans, y poniendo aún más cabreado al Uchiha

 **Kakashi:** ¡VOSOTROS DOS, YA VALE! ,¡SENTAOS PARA QUE EMPIECE LA CLASE!- Ordenó el peli plata enmascarado, y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. Naruto se sentó entre Hinata y Fuu

 **Naruto:** Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo sonriente a ambas mujeres

 **Hinata:** Yo-yo soy… Hi-Hinata Hyuga, un gusto- Dijo tartamudeando y toda sonrojada

 **Fuu:** Yo soy Fuu- dijo la alegre peli verde con un sonrojo en su cara pero sin tartamudear

 **Naruto:** Oh, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a las féminas y a otras chicas de la clase

Ya al día siguiente en el recreo, el grupo de chicas estaban hablando de nuevo en la cafetería, a la vez que la peli rosa relataba cosas no muy bonitas sobre cierto rubio

 **Sakura:** ¡SHANAROOO! , ¿Cómo se atreve ese baka a ridiculizar a Sasuke-kun?- dijo iracunda

 **Ino:** Vamos Sakura cálmate

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que le hizo a mi Sasuke-kun?

 **Hinata:** Yo no lo veo como mala persona- dijo con timidez la Hyuga

 **Fuu:** Hinata tiene razón, además fue Sasuke el que empezó

 **Sakura:** ¿Vosotras qué pasa, no apoyáis a las amigas del alma?-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo

 **Temari:** Las chicas tienen razón Sakura- dijo deprimiendo a la peli rosa que se puso de rodillas y tocaba el dedo con el suelo diciendo cosas como malas amigas que no te apoyan y cosas por el estilo

En eso pasa el rubio pero es detenido por una voz

 **¿?:** ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!-Dijo un gordinflón vestido de macarra junto a una banda de al menos 30 tíos-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON UNO DE NOSOTROS?-Dijo mientras el rubio se hurgaba la nariz

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué quieres gordo?- dijo con simpleza haciendo que el gordo echara humo por las orejas, muestra de que al rubio le importaba una mierda lo que el rubio dijera

 **Gordo:** ¡AAAAH, A POR ÉL!- Dijo y todos se lanzaron a por el rubio, pero este solo necesito unos minutos para hacer que coman el suelo y que se largasen echando leches del instituto

 **Naruto:** Y NO VOLVÁIS A VENDER CRAK POR AQUÍ, IMBÉCILES- Gritó el rubio para seguir con su camino, pero en eso se encuentra con un grupo de chicas fanáticas del Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos

 **Chica 1:** TU ERES EL BAKA QUE SE METIÓ CON SASUKE-KUN- dijo furiosa

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué? solo es un engreído- dijo acabando con la poca paciencia del grupo de chicas que se abalanzaron hacia el rubio pero este solo tuvo que moverse a un lado para evitar la turba, que cayeron al suelo como moscas

Después de ese incidente la peli verde arrastrando a la peli púrpura se fueron junto al rubio

 **Fuu:** Hola Naruto- dijo con una gran sonrisa la peli verde

 **Hinata:** Hola Naruto-kun- dijo avergonzada y con timidez la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas, ¿qué hacéis?-dijo sonriente sonrojando a las chicas

 **Fuu:** Nada, Hinata y yo solo queríamos pasar tiempo contigo- dijo la peli verde animada

Y así empezaron a tener una conversación entre ellos bajo la mirada de sus amigas

 **Ino:** Valla es la primera vez que veo a esas dos interesadas en un hombre, ¿pero por qué Naruto?- se preguntó la rubia sin entender

 **Sakura:** Cierto, Sasuke y Sai son más atractivos- dijo llamando la atención de Ino- tranquila, a mí solo me interesa Sasuke-kun- dijo metiéndose en su mundo de maravillas relacionadas con el emo Uchiha

 **Temari:** Tal vez sea su carácter lo que le llama la atención

 **Tenten:** Debe ser eso, el parece una persona cálida, en cambio Sasuke y Sai son fríos y distantes- dijo recordando a Ino y a Sakura las veces que fueron rechazadas por ambos sujetos cuando se les confesaban lo que las ponía tristes.

 **Temari:** ¿Y tú qué tal con Neji?-dijo la rubia pícaramente

 **Tenten:** No me recuerdes a ese idiota-dijo enfadada

Mientras el rubio y las chicas tenían una conversación bastante animada hasta que la peli verde soltó una pregunta

 **Fuu:** Dime Naruto, ¿Tú crees en el Hirukaind?- preguntó la peli verde con curiosidad

 **Naruto:** Bueno, no estoy muy relacionado con ese tema pero nunca se sabe, en este mundo hay de todo- dijo sacando una sonrisa y sonrojando a las chicas, en eso se gira el emo Uchiha junto a un Castaño con los mismos ojos que Hinata, era su primo Neji Hyuga, que al igual que el Uchiha, era un engreído de mierda

 **Sasuke:** ¿En serio os creéis ese cuento de niños?-dijo riéndose del grupo

 **Neji:** Hinata todavía no entiendo cómo te puedes juntar con estos perdedores-dijo arrogante el castaño haciendo enfadar a la peli verde y entristeciendo a su prima

 **Naruto:** No gastes tu tiempo Fuu, solo son unos idiotas malcriados que no saben ni sentarse en el váter- dijo enfadando a los engreídos

 **Sasuke:** ¿Quién te crees para llamarnos así, "usuratonkachi"? – dijo enfadado llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** Yo te digo lo que quiero niño de papá-dijo enfadando más al Uchiha

 **Neji:** Vamos Sasuke solo es un perdedor sin fama- dijo intentando calmar al Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Fama, Ja, yo no necesito tener fama ni a unas locas fanáticas para ser feliz, de seguro que si no tuvierais dinero no os querría nadie- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando a los presentes

 **Neji:** ¿Quieres pelea idiota?- dijo furioso el Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Vale, pero te recuerdo que hay testigos- dijo señalando a las chicas- y cámaras- dijo señalando las cámaras- y en ellas salís vosotros provocándome, por lo que vosotros cargaréis las culpas- dijo haciendo retroceder a los engreídos, no se les había pasado por la cabeza esos detalles

 **Sasuke:** Maldición, nos veremos las caras luego dobe- dijo marchándose del lugar junto a Neji

 **Naruto:** Adiós Teme-chan, no te me olvides de mí- dijo poniendo una pose de mujer avergonzada para luego partirse de risa junto a las chicas cabreando aún más al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** "Maldito cabrón"-dijo dejando la escena junto al igual de enfadado Hyuga

 **Fuu:** Valla, es la primera vez que alguien pone en ridículo a esos dos, y al Uchiha dos veces

 **Hinata:** Fuu-san tiene razón Naruto-Kun-dijo la avergonzada Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Se lo merecían- dijo con el ceño fruncido para que luego sonase el timbre- creo que es hora de volver a clases- dijo y las chicas asintieron y siguieron al rubio a clases

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Fuu y Hinata miraban disimuladamente al rubio, mientras el Uchiha y el Hyuga tenían una mirada de pocos amigos y las fangirls de estos miraban al rubio con furia pero bastó una mirada de este para ponerlas en su sitio, el rubio cuando quería daba miedo

Después de las clases el rubio se fue a su apartamento para hacer las tareas y descansar para el próximo día

 **Naruto:** Espero que mañana sea más interesante Dattebayo

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Una nueva alumna

**Capítulo 2: Una nueva alumna**

Un nuevo día empezaba para el rubio, que iba camino a la escuela Konoha. El día fue bastante tranquilo, salvo por las fangirls del Uchiha y por los idiotas del Uchiha y el Hyuga. Por su parte el rubio conoció a Shikamaru y a Chouji, y no tardaron mucho en hacerse amigos. También estaba un castaño llamado Inuzuka Kiba, que aunque era un poco arrogante a veces, era un buen tío y se llevaba perfectamente con el rubio.

En eso aparece el sensei Kakashi para dar la clase y decir algo

 **Kakashi:** Hola chicos, hoy ha venido una nueva alumna tratadla bien- dijo mientras por la puerta entraba una peli roja de ojos marrones con el chocolate, pero con una mirada feroz. Muchos tíos, en especial el Inuzuka empezaron a babear al verla mientras que algunas chicas la veían como la nueva rival por el corazón del Uchiha

 **Tayuya:** Hola mi nombre es Tayuya, y seré su compañera- dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa del fondo cerca del rubio

 **Kakashi:** "Valla, que genio"-pensó el peli plata para luego seguir con la clase

Después de las clases, en el recreo, la peli roja se fue a comer a solas en un banco del parque, lo que llamo la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar?-dijo con su sonrisa amable

 **Tayuya:** Si quieres- dijo sin mucho ánimo

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

 **Tayuya:** Eso no te incumbe- dijo de forma cortante

 **Naruto:** Ah, vamos, no puedes quedarte sola siempre, y menos con esos salidos- dijo señalando al grupo de perros babosos

 **Tayuya:** No te preocupes, sé cuidarme

 **Naruto:** Vamos, no te vendrá mal hablar con alguien, además conozco a dos chicas que te caerán de maravilla

 **Tayuya:** ¿Por qué eres tan persistente?- dijo un poco irritada

 **Naruto:** Es mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo- dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca haciendo sonrojar- además, aunque te acabo de conocer no me gusta quedarme quieto sin hacer nada cuando puedo hacerlo- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la peli roja- ven te presentaré a mis amigas- dijo dándole la mano, la cual acepto avergonzada bajo la mirada furiosa de los pervertidos

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas- dijo saludando a Fuu y a Hinata

 **Fuu:** Hola Naruto

 **Hinata:** Ho…hola Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas, mirad ella es Tayuya, me preguntaba si se podría juntar con vosotras

 **Fuu:** Claro, además así no te molestan esas locas amantes del Uchiha

 **Hinata:** Por mí de acuerdo

 **Naruto:** ¿Y tú qué dices Tayuya-chan?-dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja por ese sufijo

 **Tayuya:** "¿Tayuya-chan?"-pensó con la cara colorada- Bu...bueno, no veo por qué no-dijo alegrando al trío

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, ahora me tengo que ir que he quedado con los chicos-dijo marchándose dejando a las chicas solas

Después las chicas presentaron a la peli roja al grupo, al principio Sakura se puso celosa porque pensaba que iría a por su Sasuke-kun, pero esta le dijo que no le interesaban los peli negros, en su mente solo había un rubio con franjas y ojos azules

Al principio la peli roja no decía mucho pero con el pasar de los días, empezó a sentirse más cómoda y empezó a hablar con el grupo, pero en especial con Fuu y Hinata, ya que ambas tenían una cosa en común, su gusto por el rubio Uzumaki

Antes de que empezaran las clases, la peli roja fue al cuarto de baño para limpiarse las manos y arreglarse el pelo, cuando sintió una sensación siniestra en su espalda pese a que miro al espejo y no encontró a nadie.

La peli roja incómoda dejo el servicio para dirigirse de nuevo a clases solo para volver a sentir esa extraña sensación de que había algo detrás suya, cuando no había nada.

En ese instante posa su vista en el suelo para ver una huella de agua parecida a una mano humana, solo que esta huella era más grande que su cabeza, de hecho cabían sus dos pies en el interior de esta.

Tayuya vio el rastro de huellas dirigirse hacia el piso de abajo, pero ella no iba a seguirlas, simplemente se fue corriendo a su clase y cuando entró disimulo no haber visto nada, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, esas huellas parecían muy reales

Unos minutos más tarde entró el rubio con un parte de la directora, ya que esta quería hablar con él

Así paso un día más de clases, dejando a una peli roja por lo que sintió y vio ese día

Al día siguiente todos estaban emocionados, ya que estarían una semana entera en las aguas termales de las montañas

 **Ino:** Va a ser genial chicas, ¿no pensáis lo mismo?-dijo emocionada la Yamanaka

 **Fuu:** Ya lo creo va a ser genial-dijo igual de emocionada la peli verde

 **Tayuya:** Espero que los idiotas no intenten nada

 **Temari:** Tranquila, que si intentan algo los dejamos sin dientes-dijo con una sonrisa poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno

 **Tenten:** Estoy muy nerviosa-dijo la castaña, en eso aparece Sakura con un ánimo bajo y con los ojos de haber llorado

 **Ino:** ¿Otra vez te ha rechazado?-dijo mientras la peli rosa asentía y se derrumbaba-vamos Sakura, verás cómo lo consigues

 **Sakura:** No lo sé Ino, ya he hecho de todo ya no sé qué hacer-dijo sollozando en el hombro de su amiga mientras las demás solo podían pensar en darle una paliza al Uchiha por hacerla llorar-lo peor de todo es que cada día lo amo más…-dijo mientras sollozaba sobre Ino, ella también se sentía igual con Sai

Pasaron los días y llego el momento de irse de excursión, el autobús ya esperaba a los alumnos, que sin duda se lo pasarían en grande, aunque en las montañas, nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir…

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Nos vamos de excursión

**Capítulo 3: Nos vamos de excursión**

Todos estaban bastante entusiasmados, con ansias de llegar a los hostales donde se hospedarían

Las chicas hablaban de sus temas mientras Ino intentaba animar a Sakura.

Por su parte el grupo de Naruto tenía una charla bastante animada, a veces aguantando a los idiotas de Sasuke y Neji, curiosamente Sai solo se metía en su mundo con los auriculares, se podía decir que de los tres era el menos engreído a simple vista

Después de una hora de viaje en autobús, llegaron a su destino, rápidamente bajaron sus cosas y se instalaron en las habitaciones, los chicos en un lado y las chicas en otro

El lugar era precioso, no solo por las aguas termales si no por la naturaleza que había en la zona y como la nieve cubría el paisaje, hasta se vieron monos y ciervos en la distancia, y algunos jabalíes en busca de comida

 **Temari:** este lugar es hermoso- dijo maravillada la rubia novia de Shikamaru

 **Tayuya:** es verdad, es muy bonito- dijo observando el paraje

 **Fuu:** Bueno, ¿A qué esperamos?, vamos a las aguas termales-dijo con ánimo mientras las demás la seguían

Por su parte los chicos estaban liados en una guerra de bolas de nieve, bajo la vista de los engreídos, que se burlaban por jugar a algo tan infantil a su edad, pero estos pasaban de ellos, no dejarían que los niños de papa les jodieran la semana

Así paso el primer día, los profesores avisaron a los alumnos que no se alejaran demasiado por la noche por la presencia de osos en la zona aunque estén hibernando

Por otro lado la peli rosa seguía desanimada por el rechazo del Uchiha, por lo que decidió pasar un rato en un pequeño lago todavía sin congelarse ya que era comienzo de invierno. El lugar, unido a la luna mágica le daba un toque mágico

No muy cerca de allí, el Uchiha y su grupo hablaban de cómo molestar nuevamente al rubio y sus amigos cuando Sai detecta a la peli rosa en la orilla del lago

 **Sai:** ¿Esa no es la peli rosa que rechazaste el otro día Sasuke?-dijo llamando la atención del Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** Si, es esa pesada, ya le he dicho que no me interesa y aún así insiste

 **Sai:** Pues yo creo que deberías dejárselo claro de una vez así te dejara en paz-dijo convenciendo al Uchiha- te vemos en la habitación- dijo para después largarse con el Hyuga

El Uchiha se acercó para hablar con ella

 **Sasuke:** Eh, peli rosa-dijo llamando la atención de esta

 **Sakura:** "Sasuke-kun"-pensó al ver al Uchiha hablarle- ¿qué ocurre?, pensé que no querías verme ni que te hablara- dijo con total desgano escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas a punto de llorar

 **Sasuke:** Sí lo dije- dijo entristeciendo aún más a la peli rosa- dime esto…

 **Sakura:** Sakura…-dijo con tristeza dejando ver sus ojos verdes llorosos- llevamos desde el jardín de la infancia juntos y no recuerdas ni mi nombre…-dijo llorando bajo la mirada del Uchiha que se quedó embobado viendo sus ojos

 **Sasuke:** Lo siento, lo siento…-dijo intentando calmarla- pero es que quiero dejar algo claro

 **Sakura:** ¿El qué?, ¿qué soy un estorbo?, ¿una molestia con la frente de un camión?- dijo con furia y tristeza- ¿sabes que es lo peor, Sasuke-kun?-dijo mientras este la miraba-… que pese a como me tratas, y lo cruel que puedes ser a veces, te amo, te amo cada día más y más…-dijo levantándose de su sitio para irse pero este la sujeta antes de irse

 **Sasuke:** Por lo menos déjame decirte lo que tengo que decirte…-dijo mirando fijamente a la peli rosa

En ese instante un rebaño de ciervos corría en estampida en la orilla opuesta del lago llamando la atención de ambos

 **Sakura:** Sasuke mira, son preciosos- dijo la peli rosa maravillada

 **Sasuke:** Es verdad- dijo olvidando lo que quería decirle a la peli rosa- pero parecen asustados, ¿de qué huirán…-dijo para ver como uno de los ciervos era agarrado por una especie de criatura de piel azul con una crin de color amarillo con manchas como las de un leopardo, tenía una cola corta, carecía de labios por lo que se le veían los dientes a la perfección, dos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza , orejas largas y ojos azules sin pupila. De tamaño era enorme, casi tan alto como el ciervo que cazo pero medía más de 2 metros de largo

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo con sorpresa y horror, por su lado Sakura estaba en shock, su amiga peli verde tenía razón

 **Sakura:** Hirukaind…-dijo en total shock sorprendiendo al azabache

En ese instante la criatura detecta el olor de la pareja. La criatura le bastó un salto para cruzar el lago y llegar hasta donde estaba la pareja, que cayeron de culo cuando la criatura se puso a tan solo 2 metros de ellos

El Uchiha estaba muerto de miedo y Sakura no podía ni moverse del miedo

La criatura olfateo a ambos mientras habría sus fauces mostrando claramente sus dientes, pero no tardó mucho en volver con su presa y meterse en el interior del bosque

El Uchiha fue el primero en reaccionar, cogiendo a la peli rosa de la mano y llevándosela lo más lejos posible de allí, todo bajo la mirada de un pelinegro oculto que pasó por casualidad por allí y lo vio y grabó todo

 **¿?:** Por fin te he encontrado- dijo mientras volvía a desaparecer entre las sombras

Por su parte la pareja logró llegar a sus hostales, algo cansados de correr cayeron rendidos sobre la nieve. El Uchiha dio un vistazo a la peli rosa para ver que todavía seguía en shock

 **Sasuke:** Sakura…

 **Sakura:** Le… le arrancó la cabeza de… un bocado y…y luego…-dijo para luego ser abrazada por el Uchiha, lo que la sorprendió bastante

 **Sasuke:** Tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo intentando calmarla mientras esta se desahogaba en su pecho

 **Sakura:** Tenemos que avisar a los demás-dijo para luego ser detenida por el Uchiha…-Sasuke-kun

 **Sasuke:** Piénsalo Sakura, no tenemos pruebas visuales, nos tomarían por locos

 **¿?:** No lo creo- dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules- lo grabe todo en esta cámara-dijo mostrando la cámara

 **Sasuke:** ¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó con desconfianza y serio

 **¿?:** Perdón, mi nombre es Rei Tasumi, residente de este pueblo, y llevo años detrás del Hirukaind-dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja

 _ **Continuará**_


	4. Capítulo 4: La leyenda está viva

**Capítulo 4: La leyenda está viva**

Una vez que el pelinegro se presentó este fue llevado a los hostales donde se quedaba, y le preguntó si alguien compartía su afición, la peli rosa entonces llamó a Fuu y este le enseño junto a sus amigas el vídeo donde está grabada la criatura junto a la compañía de Shikamaru, cabe decir que todos se quedaron impresionados por las imágenes

 **Tenten:** Tenías razón Fuu, es real-dijo la castaña sorprendida

 **Shikamaru:** No me puedo creer que algo así exista, esto es problemático y aterrador-dijo el Nara asustado

 **Rei:** Lo sé, pero os pido que lo guardéis en secreto-dijo sorprendiendo al grupo

 **Sasuke:** ¿Estás loco?, ¿acaso no sabes de las muertes?

 **Rei:** Precisamente por eso, ¿quieres qué todos los alumnos entren en pánico y se dispersen por él bosque?, no sabemos si es un solo individuo o una manada lo que hay ahí fuera, se sabe muy poco sobre el Hirukaind, ni siquiera yo que llevo 3 años estudiándolo, de hecho este es el primero que veo al 100% seguro- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Fuu:** ¿Enserio?-dijo incrédula

 **Rei:** Sí, otros solo pude verlos de lejos por lo que solo me podía hacer idea de su forma, en cuanto su conducta suelen ser solitarios, rara vez los veo juntos, pero nunca se sabe

 **Fuu:** ¿Y de inteligencia cómo van?

 **Rei:** Son muy listos, quizás demasiado, por eso son tan difíciles de ver, saben que el hombre es peligroso

 **Temari:** ¿Entonces por qué las muertes?

 **Rei:** Esa es la parte que no entiendo, tienen presas en abundancia en estas montañas

 **Fuu:** Según la leyenda, el Hirukaind mata a la gente malvada…-dijo dejando pensativo al pelinegro

 **Rei:** Curioso, me informé de las víctimas y resulta que todas tienen antecedentes penales, desde robos hasta secuestros y homicidios- dijo pensativo el pelinegro- quizás tengas razón…., por lo que se no se los come

 **Ino:** ¿Entonces esa cosa diferencia entre el bien y el mal?-dijo la rubia sorprendida

 **Rei:** No lo puedo asegurar, pero si eso es cierto, las muertes tendrían sentido, creo que por eso tu le parecías más interesante, Sasuke- dijo señalando al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** ¿Yo?-dijo mientras todos le miraban-vale es cierto, se que muchas veces he sido un capullo-dijo recibiendo más miradas-vale, muchas veces-dijo resignado-pero no creo que vuelva a por mí, ¿verdad?-dijo asustado y sudando a chorros pese al frío

 **Rei:** No creo entre el perfume y lo flaco que eres-dijo aliviando al Uchiha- aunque yo no bajaría la guardia, es mejor estar alerta por si vuelve-dijo mientras se iba a su casa a descansar

Por su parte el grupo estaba preocupado pero decidieron descansar. Varias horas después, Tenten se levanta adormilada para hacer pis, lo malo es que no esperaba encontrarse con el engreído del primo de Hinata

 **Neji:** Hola Tenten- dijo con una sonrisa mientras esta la miraba con el ceño fruncido

 **Tenten:** ¿Qué quieres Neji?-dijo con desgano, no tenía ganas de aguantar idioteces

 **Neji:** Oh vamos sabes lo que quiero-dijo con su sonrisa arrogante

 **Tenten:** ¿Por qué no te pierdes un rato?-dijo de forma hostil

 **Neji:** ¿Por qué siempre tan violenta?

 **Tenten:** ¿Todavía lo preguntas?-preguntó sarcásticamente- eres un engreído, te metes con los nuevos sin que te hayan hecho nada, solo eres un cerdo egoísta-dijo marchándose pero en eso el Castaño la agarra

 **Neji:** ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?-dijo furioso mientras la agarraba en el cuello para recibir una patada en sus partes y un puñetazo en la cara

 **Tenten:** NO VUELVAS A TOCARME, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?-Dijo asustada y llorando- ¿porqué tuviste qué cambiar?, ¿por qué?-dijo mientras se marchaba llorando del lugar

 **Neji:** Mierda, eso dolió-dijo levantándose como podía mientras sentía una sensación extraña en su espalda.

Al girarse, el Hyuga cayó de culo al suelo al encontrarse con una bestia de enormes dientes y ojos azules sin pupilas, como los de un pez abisal

La criatura, a una velocidad increíble le dio un guantazo con su enorme zarpa que mando al Hyuga contra la pared, rompiéndola y sacándolo del edificio dejándolo expuesto en la nieve

La bestia miraba con furia al Hyuga que estaba acojonadísimo

Por su parte Tenten escuchó el ruido y fue a investigar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la bestia acosando al Hyuga

La bestia dio un rugido tan fuerte que se escuchó en todas las instalaciones termales e hizo que el pelo del Hyuga se despeinara. Después la criatura se puso sobre sus dos patas llegando a superar los dos metros intimidando aún más al castaño

La castaña temiéndose lo peor le lanzó un trozo de madera a la cabeza llamando la atención del enorme animal que se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento pero decidido, lo cual asusto a la chica pero no se acobardó

 **Tenten:** Vete, vete de aquí-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos de arriba abajo para parecer más grande e intimidar a la enorme bestia

La criatura no parecía impresionada por la exhibición, sin embargo dejó el lugar no sin antes darle un lametón en la cara dejándosela empapada

 **Tenten:** ¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras la daba la mano

 **Neji:** Sí, muchas gracias, eso ha sido muy valiente-dijo sonrojando un poco a la chica

 **Tenten:** Gracias, aunque estaba asustada, pensé que me comería-dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara de la saliva del bicho, en eso llega una de las maestras acompañada por los jefes del lugar

 **Kurenai:** Chicos, ¿estáis bien?, vimos a esa cosa desde los hostales de arriba-dijo preocupada

 **Neji:** Si Kurenai-sensei, solo me duele un poco el costado, de no ser por Tenten creo que no la habría contado-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa amable haciéndola sonrojar

 **Tenten:** Neji…-dijo asombrada por la forma de hablar del Hyuga, no era de forma arrogante, sino amable, como cuando eran niños

 **Kurenai:** Uff, menos mal-dijo ya más aliviada

Al día siguiente todos se enteraron del ataque de la criatura, e incluso vino la prensa para confirmarlo, y también Rei, un poco molesto por la multitud

 **Fuu:** Hola Rei

 **Rei:** Hola Fuu, parece que se ha liado gorda

 **Fuu:** Eso parece-dijo viendo detrás de él a un grupo de cazadores siendo entrevistados por la prensa- ¿y esos?

 **Rei:** El escuadrón suicida, creen que pueden cazar al Hirukaind, lo único que cazaran será su tumba, idiotas-dijo molesto- ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió con detalle?

 **Fuu:** Sí, pero fueron Neji y Tenten quien lo vieron, ellos te lo pueden explicar mejor-dijo llevando al pelinegro donde estaban ambos castaños

Al llegar la castaña le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con detalle, en eso entra uno de los profesores en la habitación

 **Asuma:** Chicos, por seguridad hemos decidido volver a la ciudad, así que haced las maletas- dijo y todos empezaron a hacerla con desgano, se lo estaban pasando bien pero lo entendían

El grupo de Fuu se despidió del peli negro, que dijo que los visitaría cuando pudiera

Al llegar al instituto, todos volvieron a sus casas ya que los profesores no tenían nada preparado para dar clases, por lo que tendrían esa semana libre de clase

Las dos parejas seguían algo traumadas por la experiencia, pero poco a poco lo superarían, de hecho se podría decir que su relación entre ellos mejoró bastante y tenían algunas citas amistosas. También se notó un gran cambio en los chicos, ya no eran tan engreídos ni groseros, eran más amables y hasta sonreían y divertían a las chicas

Por su parte la partida de caza en las montañas no encontraba ningún rastro de la bestia, lo que extraño al pelinegro

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, unos ojos abisales observaban la ciudad en busca de su siguiente presa

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Hasta aquí la historia, siento que sean tan cortos pero es que no se me ocurría más**


End file.
